


The Night Before

by satelliteinasupernova



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, a lot of soft faces, fan comic, investigative Betty, just a lot, pining Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliteinasupernova/pseuds/satelliteinasupernova
Summary: Based on the prompt:you’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed AU





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new and sharing a fan comic! If you enjoy this, it would mean a lot to me if you let me know! This project is a lot of work!
> 
> Please do not repost! This comic has also been posted [on tumblr.](http://satelliteinasupernova.tumblr.com/post/176573153174/) If you would like to share, please reblog the original tumblr post.
> 
> Also, special note of thanks to loveleee for motivating me to try at this prompt!


End file.
